dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warrior (Origins)
Power of Blood Tained Blood abilities from Wardens Peak Blood Thirst Sustained Range: Personal Activation: 32 Effect: Increases move speed, attack speed, and critical chances. Increases damage taken, and warrior takes constant DoT. Blood Fury Activated Range: Personal Activation: 32 Effect: Knockdown vs physical resist, warrior takes some damage. NinjaWeazel 23:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Added the Power of Blood School. Directly copied from screenshots a friend provided. --Haasth 02:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Warrior Query Okay, I probably know my answer already, but I'm hoping. If I increase a Warrior's cunning skill enough, will they be able to pick locks? I'm having trouble playing the game as a warrior or a mage because of the complete lack of lock picking abilities with these characters. If someone can let me know, that would be great! Thanks. --MiyuEmi 09:34, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Sadly no. If you want to pick locks you gotta bring (or be) a rogue, but why wouldn't you want at least one rogue along with you? ;-) Loleil 09:48, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I know, that's my only problem, I'm always a rogue! I love my rogues, but hoped that maybe some of these skills could be earned by other classes as well. Shame really. --MiyuEmi 10:07, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Base Stats The base stats appear to be wrong - it looks to me like the person entering them accidently included the Human racial bonuses. I have no idea how to even edit that side box, so I'll leave it to you kind folks. 16:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Yxiomel : 2 months later, it's done. Dch2404 23:37, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Specializations So far Warrior class is the only one whose specializations don't have combo suggestions and I'm wondering what's the best combo? Templar/Reaver, Champ/Templar, Berserker/Reaver,etc. I'm going with Templar/Reaver, start with templar, for the bonus against mages then reaver to get physical resistance and an ability that restores health using dead bodies. Combine that with duel-weapons (momentum) and a full powerful threat branch, then your damn near invincible. Armor helps too.--Tbone11 (talk) 02:17, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Party Role After perusing the Tanking article, I've begun to question the role of the Warrior. From the dozens of hours I've played, most combat tends to be against small groups, and they tend to come from different angles rather than one whole bunch charging your party. I can't really say my tank (the traditional 1h-sword/shield Alistair) was really necessary; yes, enemies homed in on him, but then again the rest of my party was usually standing right beside him - so the enemy could've simply been drawn into the melee mess rather than focusing on the tank. They die fast enough too, what with a dual wielding rogue (Warden) and 2 mages (Morrigan, Wynne) being the rest of my party. This then begs the question: with the vast majority of combat being skirmishes like these, wouldn't another dps guy be better than a tank? What's the point of holding agro when enemies don't last long enough to require herding them around one guy to distract them from the rest of the party? Might as well turn Alistair into another dps guy. Which comes to my next problem: what warrior build is decent enough to be called a dps build? Naturally I thought that would be the job for 2-handed warriors. But then people say the damage output is only marginally better than 1h-sword/shield warrior. It's that bad? Ok. What about dual-wielding, then? No go either: apparently they're not as good as dual-wielding rogues who get boatloads of backstab damage, not to mention all that penetration from cunning. So what really are his options? There are no backstab or cunning-based skills so I don't see how pumping cun can help. I'm told str doesn't do all that much either. Pumping con sure isn't gonna do anything for your damage, so it boils down to dex. So now I'm confused, what exactly is a warrior to do? - Trucidation (talk) 15:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) If you are playing at a difficulty where a tank is unneccesary, then yes take another DPS. I personally cant do Nightmare level without a dedicated 1h warrior tanking. Hard level with a PC 2handed warrior tanking was very do-able. A 2 handed warrior is immune to knockdowns, allowing you to keep control. (talk) 04:04, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. After bumping things up to Nightmare, yeah, I can see a little more need for control - I think my problem was compounded by having 2 mages and micomanaging them too much. Thanks for the input! Btw I tried a dual-wielding Alistair on Momentum: he's a freaking monster. Needs some specialized gear tweaking to keep him alive on Nightmare (idiot doesn't know to wait until the rest of the party catches up) but it was great fun watching him shred things. - Trucidation (talk) 06:56, November 22, 2010 (UTC)